


Push Rewind

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, Skype Sex, good boyfriend!lester asking for consent every so often
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: 2009!phan where they have skype sex and their first time together, and phil is just a caring guy that wants dan to have fun and feel safe





	Push Rewind

Dan opened his laptop with shaky hands and sweaty palms. He was on the Skype application, waiting for the little cloud next to Phil’s name to change colour. His eyes lit up as that little cloud turned green with a check.

Phil was online.

Wiping his palms on his jeans, he pressed the video call button, the familiar chime making him cringe as he waited anxiously for Phil to pick up.  Phil appeared on the screen, causing Dan to automatically fix his fringe.

“Hey,” Phil chuckled as he watched the jittery boy fix himself in front of the camera. “You look fine, Dan.”

“Shh, you be quiet,” Dan retorted. He felt himself freeze as he looked at the monitor. Phil was sat there with no shirt on whatsoever. Dan felt his heart skip a beat as his stare lingered on Phil’s bare chest more than what was actually acceptable. Phil caught what Dan was doing and smirked, Dan’s cheeks going red as Phil looked at his flustered face.

“I think I’m the one who’s rendered you speechless,” Phil laughed as he carefully watched Dan’s face. “Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to put a shirt on?”

Phil’s question made Dan’s eyes widen. He shook his head, his face hot as he saw Phil smirk at him again. Phil leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his legs crossed in front of him. Dan felt his throat run dry, his eyes freely roaming Phil’s body.

“Do you want to do something?” Phil asked, feeling slightly self conscious when Dan hadn’t said anything in a while. Dan’s eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head and opened and closed his mouth, trying to say something, but not knowing how to formulate words. Phil nodded to try and encourage Dan.

“I-I kind of…” Dan swallowed and closed his eyes, wringing his wrists as he tried to talk, “canwedoskypesex?”

“Wait, Dan, slow down, what did you say?” Phil asked, smiling slightly as if he understood what Dan said anyway. Dan took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

“Can we do Skype sex?” Dan said quietly. It was Phil’s turn for his eyes to widen.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything,” Phil said in a concerning tone. Dan could hear his heart beating in ears.

“No, trust me, I want to do it. I just kind of don’t know how?” Dan said hesitantly. Phil gave a sympathetic smile and fixed his hair, watching Dan closely for any signs of discomfort.

“Do you want me to show you?” Phil’s tone was low and husky, causing Dan to swallow thickly. Dan nodded as he watched Phil change positions, backing up and placing the laptop between his legs. “You tell me if you change your mind at anytime, okay? I don’t care if I seem like I’m enjoying it too much to stop. If you feel uneasy, I will stop immediately.”

Dan nodded again and sets his laptop in between his legs as well, copying Phil’s actions, “What do you want me to do?”

“You can start by taking off your shirt,” Phil stated, watching as Dan played with the hem of his shirt. He lifted it off of his body slowly, putting his shirt to the side. Phil was at a loss for words as he looked at Dan’s body for the first time. “You’re beautiful.”

Dan turned his head to the side to hide his blush. He giggled quietly and wrapped his arms around his tummy.

“Don’t do that. You’re perfect the way you are,” Phil smiled, causing Dan’s face to turn an even deeper red.

“I don’t know if this is really setting up a sexy mood, Phil,” Dan joked, silently thanking Phil for not pushing him into things right away.

“Okay, okay, I’ll continue. You’re still really pretty though, Dan Howell,” Dan’s cheeks flushed again at the use of his full name. “Close your eyes and palm yourself. I’m doing the same.”

Dan brought his slightly shaky hand to his crotch, pressing down lightly. He let out a light sigh, moving his hand slowly. He looked to the monitor to see Phil doing the same thing. Phil panned the camera down, cutting off his face and only displaying his body and crotch area. Dan stared at the bulge in Phil’s boxers, his mouth running dry at the thought of what his cock actually looked like.

“I’m going to take my boxers off, okay?” Phil said, his voice quiet and deep as he held back a moan. Dan’s camera still showed his face, giving Phil the view of just his chest, his arm moving as he palmed himself. Dan nodded, watching as Phil slid the last remaining clothing off of his body, his jaw dropping open when Phil’s cock sprung free.

“Holy shit,” Dan whispered, his hand moving faster. Phil looked huge on camera, he couldn’t help but think about how big he would actually be in real life.

“Can I see you?” Phil asked, grabbing his cock properly before using the precum to stroke faster. He sighed at the feeling, his toes curling and uncurling as shocks of pleasure ran through his body. He leaned back and balanced on one hand, his eyes glued to the screen as Dan adjusts the camera. Dan backed up just a bit, unbuttoning his jeans and taking his boxers off along with them.

It was Phil’s turn to marvel at Dan’s body. Dan’s cock wasn’t as long as his was, but damn, he was most definitely thick. Phil licked his lips and and stared, his hand moving even faster. He hears Dan whimper from the other side of the screen and he can feel his whole body drowning in a sea of bliss, the feeling of releasing bubbling in his gut.

“Dan, I’m close,” Phil moaned, opening his eyes to see Dan’s hand working faster, hearing little whines and mewls coming out of Dan’s mouth. Dan twisted his hand and used his other hand to massage his balls, causing him to suck in his own breath.

“Me too,” Dan gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. His breathing turned into short gasps and his whole body shook, the knot forming in his stomach. He choked out a warning before releasing all over his hand.

“Holy-” Phil whimpered, his eyes glued to Dan’s hand, which was now covered in his cum. Phil came shortly after, stroking himself a few times to work himself through it. He covered himself with his duvet and laid down, positioning his laptop on his stomach. Dan pulled his boxers back on after cleaning himself and situated himself on his side, his arm holding his head up for support.

“I wish you were here,” Dan said, his voice soft and airy. Phil frowned for a second before smiling, a thought appearing in his head.

“One day, we’ll see each other in person,” Phil suggested, his eyelids getting heavy. Dan smiled at Phil’s words and nodded. He let out a yawn rested his head in his arms, now properly laying on his stomach. “Are you tired? We can hang up now. I’ll call you in the morning.”

Dan shook his head, “No, do you mind if we just… I don’t know fell asleep without hanging up? I-I mean we don’t have too… Actually that’s pretty stupid, I’m sorry for asking. I’ll hang up now.”

“No!” Phil said a bit too loudly, “I mean, no, you don’t have to. I’m happy to do it.” He smiled warmly, making Dan relax.

“Okay. Goodnight, Phil,” Dan said sleepily, his eyes closing as he dozed off into the land of dreams.

“Night, Dan,” Phil replied, his eyes draping shut, falling into dreams about meeting Dan in real life.

-

Dan shuffled off of the train, his eyes searching through the sea of busy people, trying to spot the person he’d been waiting to meet in real life for a very long time. It was getting hard to breathe in the crowd of people and he couldn’t find Phil anywhere. He frowned to himself and stopped looking, contemplating whether or not he should just go back home. He grabbed his bag strap anxiously and looks up, trying to see if Phil was actually there.

Then he felt arms snake around his waist and his heart sped up as the stranger rested their head on his shoulder. Dan jumped and spun around, raising his hand to slap the person, because there was no way in hell they were going to take him here.

“Woah, woah, woah, Dan! It’s just me!” Phil smiled and grabbed Dan’s hand that was in the air. Dan let out a sigh of relief before smiling widely.

“It’s you,” Dan whispered, pulling Phil in for a hug, tucking his head into the crook of Phil’s neck.

“It’s me,” Phil repeated, embracing Dan tightly. When they pulled away, Phil stepped back and took in the beauty that was Dan Howell. He was finally here and was taking his breath away. “I have a lot of things planned today.”

“Then let’s go,” Dan’s smile never fading. Phil laced their fingers together and pulled him towards the exit.

-

It was cold on top of the Manchester Eye, but the view was astonishing and Dan couldn’t think of a day in his life that was better than today. Dan was shivering, partially because he was freezing, but mostly because he was nervous. Phil was very alluring in real life and it took all of Dan’s willpower to keep his hands to himself. He turned to stare at Phil, whose eyes were wide as he looked at the scene in front of them, rambling about how he loved the Manchester Eye.

“…And I don’t know, I just find everything about this city breathtaking,” Phil finished and faced Dan, pausing when Dan stared at him intently. He brought his hand to his face, “What are you looking at? Is there something on my face?”

The question prompted Dan to turn back and try to hide his face behind his fringe. He looked at Phil again, his mouth opening to say something before closing. Phil raised his hand and pushed Dan’s fringe from his eyes and tilts his chin up so their eyes meet.

“Dan, what’s wrong?” Phil’s eyes were full of worry.

“Nothing.”

“No, there’s something. There’s no boundaries with me, okay? Say what you were going to say,” Phil smiled encouragingly. Dan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, the action reminding him of the night when he and Phil had Skype sex. He blushed a little at the thought and opened his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Dan asked, his eyes trying to avoid Phil’s.

Phil smiled and nodded, moving towards Dan to close the gap between them. Dan felt his eyes fluttering shut as he leans in, his lips touching Phil’s slightly. Their lips met in a long, languid kiss, their hands grabbing each other’s hair, the cool breeze blowing in their direction.

They pulled away when they reached the bottom of the wheel, blushing as the crowd stared at them. Phil linked their hands together again, leading Dan back to his house.

-

They arrived at Phil’s house with their mouths connected, clumsily fisting shirts to hold each other close. Phil led Dan up the stairs and into his room, Dan collapsing on the bed and Phil climbing on top of them.

Phil was the first one to pull away, causing Dan to frown.

“How far do you want to go? I don’t want you to do anything you might regret,” Phil said, nipping at Dan’s earlobe. Dan moaned and carded his fingers through Phil’s hair.

“I-I want to go all the way,” Dan whispered, using all of his self control to keep himself from bucking into Phil.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Phil leaned in and their lips met. Dan inhaled sharply as Phil slowly lowered his hips into his, grinding softly against him. Phil’s lips moved to kiss along Dan’s jaw line, moving even lower to his neck.

He stopped at one spot and sucked, relishing in the quiet mewls escaping from Dan’s mouth. He licked over the spot and continued sucking, alternating between the two every now and then. His fingers played with the fabric of Dan’s shirt, tugging it slightly upwards.

“Can I take this off?” Phil asked, kissing Dan’s cheek. Dan shyly nodded before putting his hands on top of Phil’s, helping him take his shirt off. Phil’s lips immediately latch onto Dan’s chest, planting kisses everywhere he could, hands running all over Dan’s torso. “You’re absolutely beautiful.”

The comment made Dan suck in his stomach as Phil placed butterfly kisses on top of his belly button.

“Don’t be ashamed. You’re perfect,” Phil said, his fingers tickling Dan’s sides, causing Dan to relax. Phil lifted his shirt off and Dan subconsciously licked his lips. Their chests pressed together as Phil goes in for another kiss, Dan’s hands roaming Phil’s backside.

“I’m gonna take off your jeans, okay? Do you still want to continue?” Phil asked cautiously, playing with Dan’s hair to calm him down. Dan nodded and helped to unbutton his jeans. Phil slid the pants off, eliciting a moan from Dan as the fabric brushed against his length. Phil’s palm massaged Dan’s cock, the younger boy whimpering at the contact.

Dan’s fingers played with the hem of Phil’s shirt and pulled it upwards. Phil raised his arms in the air and allowed Dan to remove his shirt. He took his jeans off and slid Dan’s boxers off as well, Dan moaning as he felt Phil’s hot breath against him.

“P-please. I want more,” Dan mewled, tangling his fingers Phil’s hair, pushing him a little bit lower. Phil’s tongue swirled around Dan’s leaking tip before closing his mouth completely over it. Dan’s face was red, his grip on Phil’s locks strong as he tried to restrain his hormones. Phil sunk deeper, his cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head.

“C-close!” Dan groaned, bucking his hips up in the air. Phil pulled off and kissed his tip, teasing Dan just a bit.

“Do you want to go all the way?” Phil asked, rubbing the inside of Dan’s thighs. Dan’s cock was throbbing against his stomach and his head was becoming fuzzy, focusing on the pure want to release.

“Y-yes… But please go easy on me. I’ve never done this before,” Dan whispered, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his body again.

“I’ll take care of you, I promise. Tell me if anything hurts and I’ll stop immediately,” Phil reassured, clambering off the bed to get the lube and a condom. He crawled back on top of Dan and gave him one last kiss before uncapping the lube. He poured a large amount onto his fingers and rubbed them together. Dan spread his legs with his shaky hands, butterflies flapping angrily in his stomach.

“Are you okay? If you’re not ready, we can wait,” Phil asked once more.

“N-no! I mean, I’m just a little nervous. That’s all,” Dan replied, grabbing Phil’s wrist and bringing his hand towards his hole.

“Okay, just tell me if it hurts, please. It will hurt a little bit at first, but bare with me,” Phil whispered, kissing a line along Dan’s thigh. Phil circled Dan’s hole before pushing it carefully, causing Dan to suck in his breath. He clenched around Phil’s finger, whimpering at the pain. “Dan, I need you to relax. It will hurt a lot if you don’t relax.”

Exhaling slowly, Dan unclenched around Phil’s finger. Phil continued to push in until he reached his knuckle.

He looked at Dan, who’s eyes were closed tightly, and with his other hand, grabbed Dan’s length, slowly stroking him to distract him from the pain. Phil’s second finger rubbed just before Dan’s entrance, warning him that he was going to add another finger. He slid the finger in and Dan bit his lip, the sensations of pain and pleasure taking over his body. To distract Dan from the pain, Phil moved to wrap around Dan’s cock, sucking lightly on his tip. Dan winced once he felt Phil starting to spread his fingers.

“You’re doing great, bear. Just keep remembering to relax, we’re almost there. Just hang on,” Phil praised after he pulled off. His fingers started to move around, feeling around for that one spot that will make Dan see stars.

Dan arched his back as Phil brushed against his prostate. He kept his finger that, rubbing it lightly as he took Dan’s cock into his mouth again. Phil begun to slide another finger in, smiling as Dan gripped the sheets beneath him.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed, his vision foggy as his senses were heightened, “I’m ready.”

Phil pulled his fingers out and placed a kiss on Dan’s rim, making him gasp loudly. The older man tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth before discarding his boxers and rolling it onto his length. He grabbed more lube and applied a liberal amount onto his hand, sighing in relief as he gave himself the friction he was anticipating for.

He lined himself up with Dan’s entrance and peppered kisses all over Dan’s collarbone to prepare him for what was about to happen.

“You sure you’re okay?” Phil whispered against Dan’s skin, his lips feeling like tiny tickles to Dan.

“Yes… Please,” Dan replied back, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. He feels Phil’s hot tip push into him, making him grimace with pain. “Wait, Phil, give me a second.”

All movement stopped immediately.

Phil snaked his hand around to Dan’s dick, wrapping his slender fingers around the length to try and distract Dan. Dan’s chest was heaving, his face nuzzled in the crook of Phil’s neck as he adjusted to the feeling. Phil felt Dan nod and he moved slowly, stroking Dan through the pain. Dan sucked in a breath as new sensations shot through his body, and he bit his lip, heaving his chest.

“Are you okay?” Phil murmured into Dan’s shoulder and he heard Dan say yes. He started to move a little faster, pulling out slowly before pushing back in. Dan was amazed at Phil’s ability to hold himself together during this whole process.

Dan wrapped his legs around Phil’s back and connected their lips together, finally getting used to the feeling. Phil kissed back and continued stroking, his breath becoming more shallow as he thrusted faster.

Dan was whimpering underneath him, tossing his head from side to side as Phil worked him to his orgasm. Phil changed the angle slightly and hit Dan’s prostate, making Dan arch his back and let out a loud whine.

“Phil!” Dan panted, moving his hips slightly so that Phil would hit it again. Phil thrusted again and Dan scratched at Phil’s back, whispering ‘fuck’ softly into Phil’s ear.

“I’m gonna move faster, okay? Tell me if anything hurts,” Phil managed to grit out before pushing in swiftly.

“Oh god,” Dan cried, his muscles tensing, his whole body contorting as kept hitting his prostate with every thrust. “I’m close. I’m so- close!”

“Me too,” Phil gasped, the brink of his orgasm approaching closer and closer. He let out one last warning before spilling into the condom. He kept stroking Dan while he pulled out, quickly replacing his hand with his mouth, sucking and working Dan towards his high.

“Fuck!” Dan moans, coming into Phil’s mouth. Phil swirled his tongue over Dan’s slit before sinking farther down, swallowing Dan’s cum and working him through his orgasm. Phil pulled off, leaving them both panting and waiting for sleep.

They lay next to each other, tangled in each other’s arms, both of their eyelids slowly drooping. Phil took the initiative to capture Dan in one last kiss before falling asleep, wishing that they would be together for a long time.


End file.
